


That Night In Berlin

by thorinium



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Accidentally High, Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, M/M, Sexy Times, Teasing, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinium/pseuds/thorinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a night in Berlin that neither one would ever forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night In Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rpf fic, please be kind to me

Just as quickly as they arrived at the premiere in Berlin, and went inside, it was over. The premiere had concluded. The legions of fans that turned out that evening were gone. Safely at home replaying the memories of what happened that night in their heads over and over again. The night may have ended for them, but the night was still young for the stars of the film. As the film ended, they all rushed out to meet again at the after party that was happening later that night.

Meeting at the hotel party that evening, everyone was there. Aidan and Dean arrived with each other already as intoxicated as can be. Martin and Benedict were competing against each other to see who could consume the most shots within the time allotted, flipping off each other when one could not finish a drink. Richard arrived in an outfit different from the one he had worn to the premiere. He ditched the suit and went for a more laid back look. He wore dark washed jeans with a simple black button up shirt. Once inside, he immediately went to the bar, but not without greeting all who were there already. Making his way to the bar, he saw Luke sitting alone with a glass of wine by his side. The glass was held up to his lips, perusing the liquid, searching for its body and taste and delved in. It was somewhat bitter with a strong after taste, but it went down well. His eyes shifted up as he examined the other gentleman sitting down besides him. He placed it on the table and began to converse with him.

“What are you drinking?” Richard waited for an answer.

“Wine obviously.” Luke chortled.

“Well I knew that, what kind of wine is it is what I meant.”

“Pointe Noir.”

The older man’s eyes twinkled and his visage lit up as if he were a child. Little did Luke know that that was his favorite type of wine to consume. Richard asked the bartender for the same drink he was having. They both raised their glasses and proposed a toast.

“To family, happiness and life.” Richard confidently pronounced.

“Here’s to us, this cast, to peter…to you.” Quickly adverting eye contact the younger gentleman, he smiled and swiftly placed the wine glass to his lips and took a sip.  
Almost as if in a trace, Richard caught himself staring at him pondering on the last words that left Luke’s lips and it took him a minute to realize what he was doing and immediately broke contact. But he could not help to think in the back of his mind what did he mean “to you”…was it a general meaning or did it mean something more? He caught ahold of himself, shook his head an agreement and drank. Just as they were going to begin to converse, Aidan and Dean rushed up to them to ask if they want to try some oeuvres.

“Um, yeah I guess I’ll try one.” Luke quickly answered.  
Richard gave them a look, almost criticizing what their true motives were. Before he could try, he placed his hand on top of Luke’s and urged him not to partake. Trying to contain their giggling, Dean reassured them that it was safe to eat, that they were just brought up by a waiter; it was going to be okay. Chuckling slightly to each other, Aidan insisted that they tried it.

Luke looked to Richard with approval, “Well it couldn’t hurt, what could they have done?” Before Richard could stop him, he already popped it into his mouth. “Not bad!” The older cast mate pulled the two younger ones aside and gave them a warning, “If this affects me in anyway, this will not be the last time you hear about it.” They shook their heads and offered him an oeuvre. He, unwilling, took it, closed his eyes shut and stuffed it in his mouth.  
Aidan and Dean walked away and whispered amongst themselves “I hope he doesn’t get too crazy, the amount of weed I placed in each one varied.” Richard looked up in horror while Aidan looked back at him laughing. “I don’t think he’s ever gotten high before, but if he starts acting out, we’ll know why.” Laughing, they embraced as they into the other room to enjoy the music that was playing aloud. Meanwhile, Luke and Richard were still by the bar trying to figure out what those two were yapping on about.

“I think they slipped something in the food. I saw them laughing at me as they were walking away.”

Luke laughed, “I’m pretty sure they did. Might as well go with the flow.”

Richard began to panic and began to talking rapidly, the words were coming out of his mouth faster than he could move his lips and he was begin to break out in a sweat. Placing his arms on the older man’s shoulders he tried to resuscitate him.

“Calm down, calm down you’re gonna be okay. I’m here.”

Trying to regain a sense of stability, his eye’s focused on Luke’s expression when he said I’m here. He began to calm down and regain his sanity.

“So what is going to happen to me? What did they put in there? What did they give me? Am I going to die? We still have a whole string of premieres to go to…what are we going to do?!”

“WE are going to focus on the here and now, the present. You deserve this. You’ve earned it. Let’s just have fun.”

The younger man rose from his seat at the bar and reached his hand out to the man sitting down and urged him to get up and come with him  
Reluctant, he reached his hand out to reach his and held on. They both left the bar and proceeded to the room where the music was playing. The beat was vivacious and intoxicating. Luke was feeling the beat and began to lose himself within the rhythm of the music. The baseline began to resonate to the core of his body and the music had taken him. His body began to sway from side to side as if his was floating on air. He put his arms up and they covered the lights. Richard in his hazed state looked up and could not believe his eyes.

Blinking his eyelids profusely trying to imagine what he saw before him was really a facade. At one moment, he saw Luke then next, he blinked and saw Bard the Bowman. Baffled, he reached out his arms and moved his hand around Luke’s body. Touching his hair, face and costume. He saw Bard, full ensemble with the bow and everything! Still in shock, Richard ran to the bathroom to see if he could get ahold of himself. Beginning to panic, he turned on the facet trying to still himself. The sound of the water soothed his conscious. Looking at the bathroom mirror, seeing his own reflection was reassuring. Coupling a handful of water from the sink and splashing it on his face, seemed to aid his mind. He grabbed a towel to dry off his face and looked up but did not see himself. Long brown hair with streaks of white was draped over his shoulders and his clothing was no longer the same. It mimicked something that he was all too familiar with. The blue fabric, the metal chains, and the fur…it was all too apparent as to who he had become. He was Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield! He ran out of the bathroom to find Luke again with a look of shock imprinted on his face. Screaming in horror, he was taking being high a bit too literally.

“WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?! WHAT DID DEAN AND AIDAN DO?! I’M FUC-” As soon as he let out these word the DJ stopped the music and everyone stopped in their tracks and glared up at the tall Brit. The Welsh actor grabbed ahold him and slapped his hand around his mouth as fast as humanly possible. “He’s alright! Just a bit intoxicated, no worries guys.” Luke looked at him and forced him to shake his head in agreement to mitigate the crowd. As soon as everyone saw that, the DJ continued to play the music and everything went back as it was.

Breathing heavily, Richard whispered, “What’s happening to me? Why are you Bard? I look like, like fucking Thorin Oakenshield?”  
“It’s the drugs talking, calm down.” Luke said trying to assuage him.  
In a high pitched squeal, he exclaimed “DRUGS?!”  
“I thought you could handle it.” Laughingly, “guess I was wrong. Come on, let’s get you upstairs, away from an audience.”

Placing the older man’s arm across his back, he helped Richard to get up the stairs so he could rest until the affect of the drugs wore off. Once in the spare bedroom, he plopped Richard on the bed so he could take a breather for a bit. Dean ran up to see how Armitage was doing, he laughed at the state of confusion he was in and looked up to the Welsh man saying he is gonna have a rough night looking after that. Meanwhile, Aidan ran up right behind Dean laughing as well. Luke had given them that stare that indicated they should piss off and they did immediately. With Richard safely on the bed, Luke went to the fridge pour himself a glass of scotch and made his way out on the balcony, admiring the city of Berlin taking in sights at last. He took his first real breath of relief and sipped on his drink.

Lying on the bed, Richard began to come to his senses. Seeing Luke out on the balcony; he arose from the bed and walked towards the younger man. Lowering his head to the shorter man’s shoulder and whispering in his ear, “How’s the weather out here?” Cheesy line, but it worked nonetheless. He answered but was reluctant to turn back and face him. “A bit chilly but whose complaining?” Richard put out his hand and began to drawn an imaginary line that started from Luke’s shoulder all the way to where he was holding his drink and he held out his hand whilst still holding the drink. For a split second, Luke thought he had felt that spark, something between them when their hands touched, but dismissed this from his mind. Richard went straight for the scotch and placed it in his own hand and drank from it. Luke had to turn around; he had to face him. When he did, the tall Brit was closer to him than he anticipated. The air between them was tight and thick; the tension between the two could be cut with a knife. The shorter man looked up where his eyes would meet his other. They were locked in a gaze, this seemed to last forever and a day, but in reality, it was just mere seconds. Thoughts circled Luke’s mind about what to say, whether to apologize for how the night was going, to show regret for allow him to eat the drug-laced food. Just as he was about to speak, Richard put up his finger and raised it to the man’s lips ceasing him from talking. His eye widened in shock and bewilderment as to what this Brit was doing this to him. As he placed his finger on Luke’s mouth, he cracked a humble smile and simply said thank you.

How is one supposed to react to this? Luke tried to say something once again but Richard urged him not to. He had a plan to show his gratitude for this night in Berlin. They were so close. He slowly pushed his body towards the Welsh man, trying to be as sensual as he could. He tried to press his lips against his, but was reluctant because he still had that fear of being rejected in the back of his mind. Beginning to pull away thinking that he was coming on too strong, that it was a mistake.  
Luke could see this happening and met him where his lips could not. Their lips pressed together and both could taste the scotch on each other’s lips. It was intoxicating yet invigorating, forbidden yet exhilarating. This was a new feeling that neither one had experienced before. They were still under the influence of the drug-laced food and the alcohol, but they both knew that they felt something. They yearned for something that the other had. Feelings of carnal desire overtook them both. Kisses were planted on each other in a web of tangled desire. The two men had tossed and turned in mad longing until Richard had tossed Luke onto the bed, questioning his actions.

“Are you sure this is want you want? It could be the drugs even the alcohol speaking right now, but all I know is that I want you. All of you, will you have me?” His eyes looked as if he was wounded puppy looking for sentiment from his owner. Luke looked into his eyes showing that he wanted him the same of not more.  
“Lie down on the bed.” Richard had urged him to do so. He used his long fingers to elegantly make his way to his trousers. Reaching the head of Luke’s jeans, he used his digits to circle around the opening of the pants, feeling the growth of an unexpected member revealing himself.

“I can tell you one thing, this is going to be fun,” slowly unbuttoning the jeans revealing the navy blue boxers of Evans, Luke grabbed his hands, preventing him from advancing. “You don’t have to do this I-“ before even finishing his sentence Richard had gone underneath the fabric and grabbed ahold of his cock causing him to whine softly.

“Aw fuck.” With a sly smile crawling on the side of his face, he looked up at his partner writhing in heat wondering if he was going to continue to tease him or take action. He was half-hard and the best way to help was to at least stroke him Richard contemplated. And so he clutched Luke’s shaft and began to move his hand up and down in a gyrating motion slowly but surely. He could feel it grow harder and in size with every stroke. Luke’s breath began to become more shallow and sharper, growing impatient.

“I need more…more please.” And so Richard thought of the most efficient way to aide this predicament. To the younger man’s disbelief, he had taken him whole. The warm crevasse that was his mouth came by surprised. He moaned wantonly, the effects of the drugs amplified his experience tenfold. The extreme pleasure he felt almost made him come right there and then but he held himself back. The Brit’s head bobbed up and down quickly and fast, Luke grabbed ahold of Richard’s locks and began to pull and tug at it, as he was unable to catch his breath between each suck.  
Richard could feel his heat rise and planned to tease the man once more. He placed his mouth all the way down his shaft and to the base, Luke’s back arched in absolute bliss, he could feel himself losing his composure. He pulled the member out of his mouth like a child removing a lollipop from his mouth. “POP!” He prodded the tip and licked as he felt it throbbing, twitch and pulsate, just begging for release. As he looked up, the saliva dripping from his lips onto Luke’s cock, he could see the longing in eyes; the desire to relieve his load and it was then when he stopped.

“No, no, no, no. You can’t stop there…fuck.” He thought this couldn’t be it. “You can’t have all the fun,” Richard cunningly whispered. They both laughed and it was now Luke’s turn to demonstrate what he could do to put him on the brink of sexual climax. They both switched place now Richard was on the bed and Luke was now on his knees waiting to give the Brit what he deserved.

“Take off you shirt.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

  
Reluctantly, Richard took off his shirt, but not so hastily. He placed his fingers on the buttons of his shirt, licking his lips while looking down at Luke, teasing him again. Unable to wait any longer, he placed his hands on the third button down of Richard’s shirt and rips down along the opening. His immediate and instant thought would be to cover himself. Ashamed of what he harbored beneath the shirt, but this time he did not care, he had no shame. Luke’s eyes widened at first glance. He pushed the older man’s arms back on the bed, admiring the lucrative amount of hair on his chest. He rubbed his hand across his chest and planted kisses running from his cheek to his neck to his chest. The Brit began to squirm because anywhere Luke would place his kisses; the phantom trace of his lips left him giddy because he was somewhat ticklish. As he moved down Richard’s chest, he reached his midsection and took his time. Examining each crevice, each line on his body. Richard took a deep breath preparing himself for what was next.

Reaching the hem of the taller man’s jeans sternly saying , “Hope you can handle this.”, he took off his own shirt tossing it aside. Running his hands through his own hair, he prepared for this moment. As his hands fell down to his sides, he inched each finger closer and closer to Richard’s jeans before pulling them off revealing his tight black boxers. It was immediately apparent that he was already hard. The bugle was practically poking out through the fabric. Once becoming relaxed and allowing Luke to have his way ensured that he would receive the best pleasure possible. As if like a child at Christmas, he had unwrapped his “present” from its imprisonment. His cock was fully erect, it tilled up towards his stomach. Luke could not have been happier.

He placed Richard’s stiff cock in hand and motioned it toward his warm, wet mouth. His member was now fully enveloped in his damp entrance. Almost instantly, the Brit’s body cringed in delight, his feet began to curl inwards and his eyes began to roll back, containing himself was nearly impossible. Gripping his scrotum in one hand while rubbing his chest hair with another, Luke was going to town. He had this man right where he wanted him.

“Aw…fuc-fuck…fuCK. FUCK!” Holding on tightly to whatever was in his proximity, he grabbed the bed sheets, the side table, anything to grip while maintaining his sanity. Grabbing ahold of Luke’s hair was the best alternative. The heat was rising, it was building up; he was at climax. Groaning and mumbling loudly he could not hold back any longer. He removed the man’s lips away from his cock stood up and started to stroke with his own hand rapidly. Luke still on his knees did not waver. He was on his knees waiting to taste what he so desired. At first, Richard refused to do so, but Luke insisted, so he spilt the warm, thick white liquid onto his partner’s body. With his mouth open, he tried to lap up whatever he could, his tongue went around his lips, biting them in satisfaction. Panting almost out of breath, with his erect member in hand, Richard fell back into the bed and sighed a sign of relief.

Lying on top of the covers Luke whispered in his ear with a smile, “I’m still up for more if you are.” These words had never sounded so sweet. They both got on top of the bed and proceed to remove any remaining article of clothing they had on. Falling back, both men tried to establish the dominance by fighting as to who would be on top. Going back and other Richard would be on top, then in a flurry, their positions were flipped and Luke was on top. It was a fight for position that would prove who was more dominant between the two. Even with all his strength, the Welsh man was unable to get over his taller counterpart. It was then that Richard grabbed both of the smaller man’s arms and crossed then putting them above his head. Luke was now helpless and prone to whatever Richard may do.

Using one arm to hold his arms back, he ran his head down Luke’s face. His thin lips went through every crevasse on the man’s body while his nose trailed closely behind. The large nose teased his body whenever it would go. Making his way to his partner’s chest and nipples, he traced around the areoles with the tip of his tongue while flicking his nipples. Luke left out a wanton moan indicating that he was pleased with his efforts. Following his v line, he kissed all the way down to the base of Luke’s penis and made his way back up again.

“Turn around, you might want to use the backboard for support.” He knew what was coming but was still unfamiliar with Richard’s cock inside him. He quickly braced himself for impact. Spiting onto the palm of his hand, he whipped the dribble on and around his shaft and began slid himself into Luke.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Unprepared for the enormity that was Richard lonely member, he winced in pain momentarily. “Aw fuck, you’re fucking big. I didn’t expect that.” Shoving himself deeper into the tight hole, the smaller man gave out a yelp. That’s what he got for insulting him. The stokes began slow and shallow with his hands on the other man’s hips, allowing Luke to become accustom to feeling. As it became apparently easier to handle, he was able to go faster and more rapidly at a higher rate he did so. Fucking him so hard the bed began to rattle.

Each time he would thrust, he would aggravates the prostate of Luke, causing him the upmost pleasure. He threw his hips back to matching Richard’s movements making it even that more pleasurable. Their legs began to shake as each of them inched closer and closer to climax. Luke grabbed ahold of his own cock stroking harder and harder and Richard thrust deeper and deeper with haste until he felt the warm hole getting tighter around his cock. He removed his hands from Luke’s hips and onto his shoulders and neck. Leaning on his back, he inched closer, sticking two fingers into Luke’s moist mouth and moved them in and out. The climax happened as quickly as it began. The men groaned in pleasure. This was complete ecstasy. Falling onto the bed, Richard reached for Luke’s chin and pulled him closer; pressing his thin lips against his…it was over. The passionate drug and alcohol-fueled sex had reached its plateau. This was a night in Berlin that neither of them would forget.


End file.
